


kucing

by drewtanaka



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/M, i'm only publishing this bc i need to save my writing somewhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewtanaka/pseuds/drewtanaka
Summary: in which hoshi confessed his feelings for luda





	kucing

**Author's Note:**

> aight so this one was posted in twitter too. so yeah, if you have seen it somewhere before ... yep that was my account.

Luda cinta pada segala hal tentang kucing. Itu sih sudah jadi rahasia umum. Hoshi tahu soal itu.

Dan Hoshi cinta pada segala hal tentang Luda. Itu juga sudah jadi rahasia umum. Tapi Luda sama sekali enggak tahu soal itu. Jadi, ketika suatu hari Hoshi datang ke apartemen Luda dengan satu ekor kucing Scottish Fold, yang Luda pikirkan adalah cowok itu datang untuk memberinya hadiah ulang tahun yang terlambat.

"Wow, kejutan. Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tanya Luda. "ASTAGA ITU ANAK KUCING SCOTTISH FOLD????"

Hoshi mengangguk. Dia super gugup saat itu, dan ia rasa ia hampir ngompol di celana. Bukan salahnya. Luda memang punya semacam kemampuan untuk membuat orang-orang gugup sampai pingin ngompol.

"Aku— ulang tahunku sudah lewat, iya 'kan?" tanya Luda lagi.

"Benar, Miss," angguk Hoshi. Dia masih super gugup.

“Jadi, kenapa kau memberikanku kucing ini?" Luda mengambil Scottish Fold berwarna coklat itu dari dekapan Hoshi.

"Anu..," Hoshi kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Ayolah Kwon Soonyoung, bisiknya pada diri sendiri, jangan cemen di depan Luda.

"Miss Lee, kau tahu kita sudah berteman lama 'kan?"

"He-eh," angguk Luda sekilas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak kucing yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Dan selama itu pula, aku—" Hoshi menarik napas. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Luda berhenti bermain dengan si kucing. "Kau... apa?"

"Jatuh cinta padamu. Dan itu alasanku datang ke sini hari ini."

Hening.

Hoshi menunggu dengan cemas, ia hampir yakin Luda akan bilang 'aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, ayo kita besarkan kucing ini sama-sama'. Tapi yang Luda ucapkan justru sebaliknya.

"Pertama-tama, Kwon Soonyoung, terimakasih banyak kau sudah mencintaiku. Aku hargai itu, dan terimakasih juga sudah datang ke apartemenku menyatakan perasaan dan membawa kucing lucu ini. Tapi maaf, bagiku kau tidak pernah lebih dari teman. Dan lagipula, aku enggak suka cowok, aku suka kucing," Luda tersenyum menyesal. "Aku akan ambil kucingnya, tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu. Sampai ketemu di kampus!”

Hoshi masih berdiri di sana meskipun Luda sudah membanting pintu tepat di depan matanya. "Sekarang aku percaya cinta tidak ada batasnya."


End file.
